Cloud provisioning generally refers to a process for the integration and deployment of cloud computing resources for an enterprise infrastructure. This may incorporate policies, procedures, business rules, and enterprise objectives in sourcing cloud services from a cloud service provider. The provisioning process may define how, when, and what an enterprise customer will receive from the cloud-based service. These services may be internal and accessible by the enterprise customer itself, or may be public/hybrid cloud applications that are available to clients of the enterprise customer. From the perspective of the cloud-based service, the provisioning process may include the supply and assignment of required cloud resources (hardware/software) to the customer as a resource instance. For example, this may include the creation of virtual machines, the allocation of storage memory devices, and/or the granting of access to restricted cloud resources.